1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, in which a nitride semiconductor is provided on a silicon carbide (SiC) substrate.
2. Related Background Art
A semiconductor device using a nitride semiconductor, e.g., a Field Effect Transistor (FET) such as a High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT) and the like has been used as an amplification element operating at a high frequency and high power. Various investigations have been made to improve an off-breakdown voltage of the semiconductor device for a high-powered operation (as described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-269862 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-100642).